


Знойный полдень

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Reborn), Drama, F/M, Female Skull, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Reborn likes to solve everything with violence, Short One Shot, Skull is complicated, Skull-centric, UST, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Скалл умерла нарочито слабой, и Реборн не смог найти в себе силы это простить.





	Знойный полдень

Скалл была самой нелепой дурочкой, которую Реборн когда либо знал. Помимо всей ее шарады в переодевание в мужчину на первом этапе знакомства, она еще обладала грацией кобылы на льду, грязным словарным запасом, дурной привычкой ломать носы всем неугодным и красивыми ногами. Последнее она прятала. Скрывала она также хрупкие ключицы, лебединую шею, худые кисти и тонкие лодыжки. 

 

Реборн порой едко шутил, прищурив глаза, что своими повадками она привлечет к себе только гомосексуала-дегенерата или страшную, как грех, особенно ярую радикальную феминистку. Скалл вызывающе поднимала бровь и громко говорила: «госпожа Череп получит то, что хочет!» - и ее глаза гордо и насмешливо отливали чароитом.  
Эпатажная сумасбродная егоза в косухе. Хорошо, что она в девяностых перестала колоть лицо и тело пирсингом, ей это оказало услугу. Кому-то металл просто не идет. 

 

Реборн мог пересчитать по пальцам то количество раз, когда он видел Скалл нарочито женственной. Ей шло, разумеется. Реборн разбирался в женщинах: в первый раз, когда он увидел ее в платье и без макияжа, у него пересохло во рту. И пришлось мысленно себя одернуть, чтобы не облизнуть сухим языком такие же сухие губы. 

 

Скалл была слабой и назойливой – в этом скрывались ее боевые преимущества. Она умела создавать шум из ничего, делать себя главным отвлекающим маневром операции или большой яркой мишенью. И то, и другое становилось для врага ловушкой, хотя бы потому что Скалл не работала одна. Она была дурочкой, но не дурой. Реборн сам ей рассказывал, что делают кое-какие мерзавцы с женщинами (и порой с мужчинами) победители на поле боя. 

 

Сначала курьер доставил ему флэш-карту с ядовито-сиреневыми черепами и письмом. А потом пришло еще одно, в тот же день. 

 

Её тонкая шея выглядела особенно белой на фоне багряной крови. Белой и хрупкой. 

 

Реборну никогда в голову не приходило, что Скалл может попробовать погеройствовать, пожертвовать собой, лечь на алтарь невинным агнцем – это противоречило громкому образу панка-клоуна. Он сам говорил ей, пока учил собирать и разбирать огнестрельное оружие, что в мафии каждый сам за себя, даже когда становишься членом Семьи; что спину по доброй воле никто не прикроет; что все чего-то хотят. И Скалл слушала внимательно, зализывая ранку на губе – Лал на тренировке не рассчитала удар. 

 

Еще и по этой причине Реборн иногда кричал на Облако Аркобалено до хрипоты, что она дура бестолковая и погибнет, если не вобьет в свою голову несколько простых до идиотизма правил. Сначала Реборн пытался быть пацифистом (поскольку Фонг мог, а уступать китайцу не хотелось), а потом сам старался эти мысли вбивать, и в той крашеной голове даже что-то усваивалось. Но, дьявол, Скалл держалась за свои мнения, как последний роялист за ружье во время осады Бастилии. И хотя Реборн вытирал ею пол на каждом воспитательном спарринге, та потом хихикала, как глупая девчонка, улыбалась и прикладывала к лицу мороженное мясо. И нарывалась на еще один бой. 

 

Она умерла изящно – так, как почти не жила вовсе. А может быть и жила, только не для работы, чтобы никто не увидел. И было странно видеть ее подчеркнуто женственное тело в луже крови. Сюрреально. 

 

Когда Реборн был в слепой ярости, она иногда теряла больше крови, но всегда поднималась, всегда улыбалась свой кривой нарисованной улыбкой и шутила что-нибудь убогое, но смешное. И Реборн, спустивший пар, дергал в ответ губами, иногда даже усмехался – виновато, конечно, потому что женщин не бьют. Но Скалл всегда была исключением из правил. С ней можно было общаться как с другом, а не подругой. Да, Реборн иногда переходил на личности и за грани, – но они со Скалл дрались, и величайший убийца-мафиози давал ей возможность кое-где ударить посильнее, иногда даже что-нибудь сломать, если чувствовал, что заслужил. И он знал, что она это понимала. 

 

Несмотря на весь её показной фарс и гражданские повадки, несмотря на боевой раскрас формата группы «Kiss», Реборн считал ее сильной. Скалл умерла слабой.  
Она придумала себе задание, чтобы выиграть время, и справилась блестяще – что называется, проиграла битву, но выиграла войну. Использовала все в своем арсенале, чтобы выступить не по боевому профилю; ее дело – отвлекать, а не внедряться и добывать информацию. Именно поэтому Бьякуран не убил ее сразу: не ожидал. 

 

Реборн хотел на неё разозлиться, но не мог, потому что Скалл сделала так, как он ее учил. Почти. Она закрыла глаза только на одно правило: самопожертвование в мафии не приветствуется. И Реборн не знал, чего хотел бы сделать больше, останься она жива: сломать ей ноги, чтобы не смогла убежать на еще одно такое дело, или прижать к себе и поцеловать так, чтобы у нее стерлись губы. Одно другому не помешало бы. 

 

Под её фарисейством и маской самоуверенной дворняжки всегда пряталась девочка, которая хотела одобрения и признания. Он никогда к этому не присматривался, считая защитный механизм чужим личным делом. Но постскриптум Бьякурана вынудил присмотреться. 

 

Реборну некуда было девать руки, он хотел выть и убивать, и вырезать глаза ублюдку Джессо, но больше всего он хотел, чтобы всё это оказалось дурной, самой дурной шуткой на свете, потому что ему тоже была нужна Скалл. 

 

Но её уже не было.


End file.
